Osias Eckhart
Osias is an S-Class Mage of the Dark Guild, Shattered Dusk. Osias is a very odd man who is more bark than bite. Never losing a fight he is rather tough, but only never losing because he is a coward. He has a signature staff that he carries around even when it is sometimes rude. Personality Osias is a very confident man who most of the time seems rather cocky rather than confident. He believes that he will never lose a fight and that he is better than everyone else. He never takes fights seriously. He has never lost a fight most of the time because whenever he is about to lose, he runs away. Appearance It seems that Osias only likes to wear one outfit even when he is sleeping. He wears armor like robes with pauldrons on his shoulders that stick out like spikes. He wears a helmet that is bigger than his head and is rather pointy. Osias has white hair and very pale skin. Magic & Abilities Light Magic - Osias, even though he is a dark mage, uses Light magic. Osias is able to produce different colors of lights with his magic staff that he uses. Osias' light magic has physical properties when attacking his opponents. The light can go through obstructions in its path and still hit the target with full force. Osias is also able to essentially make things with his magic. Light Bullet - '''Like Bullet Magic, Osias points his finger as if it was a gun and fires it at his opponent producing a light bullet. The bullet is linear but Osias is able to fire many times. '''Light Cannon - Osias will use his magic staff and use it as a bazooka. A mass of light magic will shoot out from the end of it and shoot out at an incredible pace. Light Chain - For this attack Osias is able shoot multiple chains out from his staff and wrap around the opponent's limbs and neck possibly strangling but is used mostly for restraining the victim. Invisibility Magic - When using Invisibility if the user hasn't fully mastered this type of magic he will be transparent but giving off the image of the objects being behind him slightly fuzzy. When fully mastered, the user may be able to "cloak" all of the user's body and even any clothes or garments worn by the user. This magic is most useful when the user is quite stealthy and able to sneak into other places without making sound. With extreme experience, the user may be able to cloak another object by bending their wavelengths and making them appear invisible as well. Osias usually uses his Invisibility magic to run away from a fight but also to gain the upper hand usually. Magical Staff - Also known as Verona, most of Osias' power comes from his magic staff, which some say, he stole from a very old priest. Staff Fighter - Osias is able to use his staff as a melee weapon able to hit opponents with it. He is very skilled in the way of fighting with a staff making him very dangerous.